Lágrimas doem demais
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Sirem][Leia os avisos antes de ler] PoV do Severus Snape escrevendo um diário - UA


Fanfic escrita para o III Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Ledo Engano.  
Tema: Sete Pecados capitais  
Pecado escolhido: Inveja | Item: Chuva | Frase: "Quando você se encontra em uma situação horrível, há somente duas reações que fazem sentido: rir ou chorar. E rir, afinal, é um anestésico natural. Lágrimas doem demais" (Deadpool)

* * *

**AVISOS: Contém cenas de sexo e descrições de alguns atos, não leia se não gostar.**

* * *

_PoV do Severus Snape escrevendo um diário - UA_

* * *

**Lágrimas doem demais**  
**_Joanne Salgado_**

.

_14 de Maio_

Acordei cedo como faço todos os dias, fiquei deitado encarando o teto. Tem uma mancha perto da lâmpada e um vazamento do andar de cima no canto. Já reclamei diversas vezes, nada foi feito. O zelador não faz nada. As vezes me pergunto por que eu continuo aqui, podia ter procurado um lugar melhor há muito tempo.

Eu sei a resposta, só não gosto de pensar nela.

Quando penso muito as lágrimas rolam soltas e já estou cansado de me sentir um fraco toda vez que seu rosto passa pela minha memória. O sorriso gentil, o corpo frágil.

Mas ele nunca vai ser meu. Minhas lágrimas escorrem e meu peito dói, sinto falta de ar e só quero me encolher em um canto e ficar lá.

* * *

_._

_23 de Maio_

Eu o vi hoje, meu vizinho do andar de cima. Tentei mudar meus horários para não vê-lo mais, acho que estou destinado a querer algo que nunca vai ser meu.

Ele perguntou como eu estava, porque fazia tempo que não nos encontrávamos.

Não pude explicar o por que, então apenas dei um sorriso sem nada falar. Balbuciei que estava tudo bem e segui meu caminho usando todas as minhas forças para não olhar para trás para ver aquele sorriso pelo qual me apaixonei.

* * *

_._

_01 de Junho_

Odeio o namorado dele!

Sempre com aquele sorriso babaca no rosto, se achando o máximo. Não entendo o que Lupin viu naquele idiota, só tem aparência. Quando nos encontramos no corredor Black faz de tudo para ser desagradável.

Tenho certeza de que ele sabe o que sinto por Lupin e por isso me trata assim. Toda vez que encontro os dois juntos ele faz questão de se esfregar e abraçar Remus para mostrar que é com ele que Lupin está.

Nesses momentos eu sinto mais raiva, mas de mim, por sentir inveja. Eu queria estar no lugar de Black. Queria ser eu a tocar nos cabelos de Remus, os sorrisos carinhosos e cheios de cumplicidade seriam somente meus.

E eu sou obrigado a só observar.

Meu peito está doendo de novo enquanto novas lágrimas caem... Estou cansado.

* * *

_._

_16 Junho_

Acordei no meio da noite escutando barulhos altos de gemidos.

Sabia o que era, não consegui me fazer parar de escutar. Eu queria ouvir tudo.

Odiei-me pela minha fraqueza, mas saber que os gemidos vinham do homem que amo me excitaram, me imaginei sendo o causador desses gemidos e acabei me masturbando ao escutar a voz cheia de desejo pedindo mais.

Quando gozei satisfeito com a imagem fixa de Lupin me olhando escutei-o chamar Black.

O ouvi dizer que o amava e senti nojo de mim.

* * *

_._

_27 Junho_

A chuva cai há quase dois dias, ela reflete apenas o que sinto por dentro. As gotas caem do céu chorando por mim, meus olhos começam a se recusar a chorar.

Não vejo Lupin há alguns dias, acho que está na casa do Black. Sinto sua falta. Sei que é ridículo, mas saber que ele está no andar de cima mesmo sem nos falarmos me traz certa tranquilidade.

Sentei perto da janela observando a chuva bater na janela como se pedisse para entrar. Abri e fiquei sentindo a água me molhar, queria que lavasse a dor que sinto, queria que me ajudasse a limpar minha alma, mas tudo que me aconteceu foi uma gripe.

Lupin ainda está dentro do meu coração.

* * *

_._

_07 de Julho_

Está chovendo uma vez mais, a janela estava aberta. Me forcei a levantar, arrastando-me em sua direção para fechá-la, mas ao chegar nela simplesmente parei. Algo chamou minha atenção.

O chão estava ficando encharcado e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi ficar encarando a calçada.

Da minha janela pude ver tudo que aconteceu e me senti um imbecil enquanto observava Black e Lupin rindo tentando fugir da chuva e se protegendo debaixo do toldo da padaria que estava fechada.

Passava da meia noite, meus olhos estavam grudados na cena dos dois se beijando enquanto os trovões ressoavam longe.

A rua estava deserta, acho que eles não reparam que eu estava na janela, mas para ser justo, acho que eles não reparam em nada.

Os carinhos começaram a ficar mais intensos, vi Lupin pedir para não continuar, mas ele mesmo não parava. Pela primeira vez eu vi o rosto de Remus enquanto se entregava aos toques de Black, excitado e gemendo. Queria escutar, mas a chuva que caia não permitia.

Vi quando Black se ajoelhou e começou a chupar Lupin que só faltava gritar descontrolado de paixão e me peguei me imaginando novamente sendo o causador de seu desvario.

Sei o quanto sou ridículo, me masturbei novamente vendo o tesão no rosto de Remus. Apertei a borda da janela com força enquanto me esvaia cheio de prazer pela cena que havia acabado de presenciar. Na minha cabeça, eu havia sido o culpado de causar tanto prazer.

Mas então Black levantou sorrindo, aquele sorriso que tanto odeio... Convencido.

Senti inveja dele, de novo. Acho que nunca deixei de sentir inveja de Black e da sorte que ele tem em estar com o homem que eu amo. Invejei os beijos que ele podia lhe dar, os carinhos, o prazer. Invejo tudo que ele pode fazer e eu não.

Senti nojo de mim... De novo.

Comecei a rir observando os dois voltarem a se beijar apaixonadamente, a chuva não parava de cair. Aquela que eu achava que chorava por mim, agora fora o motivo de felicidade para os outros.

Não conseguia parar de rir, foi mais fácil assim. Lágrimas doem demais.


End file.
